Romeo & Juliet
by Amy M. Black
Summary: Songfic. SPOILERS de DH. Reflexiones de Severus Snape al terminar su séptimo curso.


_Disclaimer: por si no lo sabíai_s, _no soy J.K. Rowling. A ella le debemos todos los personajes que salen en este fic, así que las gracias también. La canción es "Romeo & Juliet" de Dire Straits, os recomiendo encarecidamente que leáis este fic escuchándola. Aunque a mí, personalmente, me gusta más la cover de The Killers, y de hecho, he usado su versión. Lo único que es mío es la trama, y la idea de juntarla con esta canción =P.  
_

_Para quien no haya leído los Hallows, o las Reliquias, como queráis, que salga inmediatamente de esta página. Han pasado 3 años desde su publicación, pero por si acaso queda algún despistado =P. Este fic es un SPOILER en sí mismo ;)._

_Lo dicho, acomodaos delante del ordenador, poneos algo de musiquita y disfrutad. =)_

_

* * *

  
_

El tiempo pasa demasiado deprisa últimamente.

Volviendo la vista atrás, parece que los siete años en Hogwarts han sido siete semanas. Bueno, puede que el quinto curso durase algo más. Siete semanas y dos días.

Celos. Los peores de todos los sentimientos, los que te hacen comportarte como un auténtico idiota. Los mismos que impulsaron a Potter a meterse con él delante de toda su pandilla de Slytherin. El muy idiota terminó en la enfermería con la piel de color verde botella, verde Slytherin (verde Lily, pensó Severus con rabia cuando vio el resultado), y con algo que recordaba a los tentáculos del calamar gigante por brazos. Le estuvo bien empleado.

Los sentimientos son malos consejeros. Te hacen hacer y decir cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas, exponen tus debilidades ante los demás. No a Severus Snape. Él ejerce un control total y absoluto sobre sus sentimientos. Excepto uno, quizá. Ese sentimiento que cuando se descontrola, en el mejor de los casos, lo vuelve incoherente.

El amor. Algo que jamás quiso experimentar, pero que llegó a su vida sin avisar. Nunca pensó que lo encontraría en su propio barrio, porque no creía que hubiera más magos allí aparte de su madre y él. Pero la chica de los Evans, desde que cumplió cinco años, hacía cosas raras. Severus supo enseguida que ella era una bruja. Y de las buenas. Lo hechizó nada más conocerla. Le dio una calidez que sólo era comparable al ardor del whisky de fuego, al cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos al ejecutar un _cruciatus_, aunque sólo fuera sobre la entrometida de Mary McDonald en vez de sobre James Potter.

Y ahora, caminando solo junto al lago, pensar en ese amor le trae recuerdos felices. Escasos, eso sí, pero luminosos como un día de sol. Como los ojos de Lily cuando le enseñó a hacer levitar una ramita en el parque. Como el cabello de Narcisa Black a la luz de la luna. Como el _Felix Felicis_ perfectamente preparado, salpicando alegremente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A lovestruck Romeo, sings the streets of serenade__  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made_

Y allí está otra vez. Corriendo a toda velocidad por la calle de la Hilandera, con el abrigo demasiado grande ondeando tras de sí, tratando de no tropezarse con unas botas que no son de su talla. Corre para encontrarse con ella, para escapar del infierno que es su casa. Corre para dejar atrás a ese padre muggle que se avergüenza de las habilidades de su hijo, a pesar de que Eileen dice que será un mago excepcional. Claro que su madre sólo da su opinión cuando Tobías va al pub a emborracharse con sus amigotes, no cuando él le grita que no sabe ni utilizar una escoba para barrer, por muy bruja que sea.

Derrapa, jadeante, frente al jardín trasero de la casa de los Evans, muy parecida a la suya pero perfectamente cuidada y arreglada. Incluso, para completar esa deslumbrante visión, muchas veces sale olor a galletas recién hechas de la cocina. Lily huele a galletas, a vainilla. Severus nunca imaginó que una muggle podría hacer las galletas mejor que un elfo doméstico.

_Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade__  
Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

Huele a las deliciosas galletas de la señora Evans. Severus siente ganas de ponerse a cantar. Es una tarde interminable del verano inglés, de ésas en las que el sol no se pone hasta pasadas las diez de la noche. Sin darse cuenta, entona "Here comes the Sun", la canción favorita de su madre, de un grupo muggle de Liverpool. Severus se avergonzaba de que su madre escuchase música muggle hasta que Lily le dijo que ella también adoraba a los Beatles. Desde entonces él también los adora.

Alguien al otro lado de la verja lo ha oído cantar, pues se oyen pasos. Pero para desgracia de Severus no es Lily, sino Petunia, la odiosa hermana mayor de su amor.

-¡Eh, fenómeno!-llama a su hermana pequeña con un tono claramente grosero-¡Tu novio ha venido a buscarte!

La puerta de la verja se abre, y aparece Lily. Y como siempre, Severus se queda sin habla, mientras las mariposas aletean en su estómago, y siente las rodillas como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un embrujo de piernas de gelatina.

_Juliet says, "Hey, it's Romeo, you nearly gave me a heart attack"__  
He's underneath the window, she's singing  
Hey, la, my boyfriend's back!"_

-¿Qué novio?-pregunta extrañada mirando a todas partes. Hasta que repara en Severus, que, nervioso, la espera apoyado contra la verja, las manos hundidas en los bolsillos del abrigo.-¡Ah, hola Sev! ¡Llegas pronto!-y de dos saltitos cruza el jardín hasta alcanzar la verja.

Severus siempre ha odiado los diminutivos. O siempre los odió hasta que conoció a Lily. Le sabe a gloria escuchar esas tres letras de los labios de la chica. Sobre todo, como ese día, cuando van acompañadas de una enorme sonrisa que hace resaltar las adorables pecas en sus mejillas. Y a la sonrisa la complementa una caja de galletas en sus manos.

_You shouldn't come around here, singing up at people like that__  
Anyway what you gonna do about it?_

-¿Vamos al parque?-sin siquiera mirar a su hermana, cierra la verja y se aproxima a él. El corazón de Severus, como tiene por costumbre cuando Lily está cerca, late al doble de pulsaciones que las que le corresponden. Se encaminan al parque, parloteando alegremente de ese primer curso en Hogwarts que les espera en menos de dos semanas.

-¿Tu madre ha hecho galletas?-pregunta él, goloso.

-No.-La sonrisa de Lily se hace más amplia-Las he hecho yo. Para ti.

Y aunque Severus Snape nunca ha sido muy amigo de los dulces, desde entonces en su casa nunca faltarán galletas de vainilla con pepitas de chocolate. Incluso una noche, el 31 de octubre de 1981, la gente normal, los que lamentan la muerte de una pareja joven e inocente a manos de Lord Voldemort, se refugiará en la bebida. Severus, por su parte, dará rienda suelta a su dolor y bajará las compuertas por primera vez, con una caja de galletas como único testigo de su rendición.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start__  
And I bet and you exploded in my heart_

Inconscientemente siempre lo supo. Desde el mismo instante en el que entraron en el compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts y se encontraron con Potter y su amiguito Black. Desde el momento en el que Lily fijó sus ojos verdes sobre los castaños de James, supo que la suerte estaba echada. Por mucho que jurase y perjurase que lo odiaba, Severus sabía que del odio al amor a veces sólo hay un paso.

Y ese paso se dio la misma noche en que llegaron a Hogwarts. En el mismo instante en que Lily, llamada por la profesora McGonagall, se colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza. E inmediatamente la prenda dictó la sentencia al Gran Comedor al completo: "¡Gryffindor!".

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_And I forget, I forget the movie song__  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

-No lo entiendo, Sev.-siseó Lily por lo bajo. La clase de Pociones era la ideal para cuchichear, pues los chisporroteos y borboteos de los calderos, el sonido de las dagas cortando raíces demasiado duras, y alguna que otra explosión solían garantizar que los alumnos de primero estuviesen concentrados por una vez en sus libros en lugar de las conversaciones ajenas.-¿Por qué tengo que dejar de hablarte?

-No es que tengas que dejar de hablarme, Lils.-Severus siguió cortando raíces de margarita con una precisión de relojero. No la miró porque no creyó que fuese a tener fuerzas para decírselo si la miraba a los ojos.-Sólo… que será mejor que no nos vean juntos en público.

Lily bufó.

-Pero si fuiste tú quien me dijo que venir de familia muggle no significaba nada.-se giró a consultar las instrucciones en el libro, pasando las hojas con furia mal contenida. Severus entendió por qué la habían puesto en la casa de los leones. Seguro que cuanto más le dijera que dejara de verle, más insistiría ella.

-No se trata de eso, Lily.-Severus soltó la daga de plata y esta vez sí, la miró apartándose el cabello negro de la cara.-Es… ya sabes, la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin… es por tu propia seguridad.-terminó farfullando, al ver que las mejillas de Lily se encendían de rabia y sus ojos se convertían en dos finas rendijas.

-Es la excusa más tonta que te has inventado esta semana, Sev.-apretó los puños y volvió a inclinarse sobre su caldero, que había adquirido exactamente la tonalidad aguamarina que debería tener-Pero para tu información,-dijo, agitando la poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, mientras el líquido empezaba a oscurecerse-si no quieres las galletas de mi madre, no tienes más que decírmelo.-esbozó una sonrisita maliciosa. Severus sonrió también, embobado, y maldijo a su estúpido corazón por traicionarlo.

-Está bien. Quedamos esta tarde en la biblioteca antes de cenar.

Siendo realistas, había pocos Slytherin que frecuentasen la biblioteca. Afortunadamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hasta quinto curso todo había ido bien. Los TIMOs se acercaban, pero eso sólo le proporcionaba a Severus una excusa perfecta para reunirse a estudiar con Lily en la biblioteca. Se sentaban frente a frente, sin mirarse, como si hubieran ido a parar a aquella mesa por casualidad. Pero en cuanto Lily sacaba sus apuntes de Herbología (la única asignatura en la que obtenía Supera las Expectativas en lugar de Extraordinario), y Severus el viejo libro de Pociones de su madre, los dos se sonreían con complicidad. Estudiaban, sí, pero también garabateaban cotilleos, noticias y pensamientos en un pergamino y se lo pasaban. Se ofrecían apoyo y comprensión, y para Severus aquellas tardes fueron las más felices de su vida.

_Come up on different streets, they both were streets of shame__  
Both dirty, both mean, yes and the dream was just the same_

Pero todo se torció una tarde durante los TIMOs. Y desde aquella tarde Severus empezó a pensar que guardarse sus sentimientos para sí no era tan buena idea, después de todo. Porque en el calor de la pelea, azuzado por la humillación que su enemigo mortal le infligió, herido en lo más hondo de su orgullo, se volvió contra quien siempre lo apoyó. En vez de contraatacar a Potter, como debería haber hecho, y barrer el suelo con él, se dirigió a Lily. Utilizó su arma más temible, las dos palabras imperdonables después de Avada Kedavra. "Sangre sucia". Contra su mejor amiga, su único amor.

_Then I dream your dream for you, now your dream is real__  
How can you look at me, as if I was just another one of your deals?_

Severus sabía que su amistad pendía de un hilo desde el uno de septiembre de 1975. Más aún desde que Lily se enteró de que él había estado implicado en la agresión contra su amiga Mary. Si hubiera llegado a enterarse de qué manera, seguramente habría roto su amistad con él mucho antes. Pero seguía siendo una Gryffindor, estúpidamente valiente y leal, y se mantuvo a su lado hasta que él renegó de ella públicamente.

De nada sirvieron las tardes interminables estudiando Herbología. Lily quería ser sanadora, en su opinión, si se avecinaba una guerra, haría falta gente que supiera curar a los heridos. Y para eso la joven necesitaba desesperadamente un Extraordinario en su TIMO. Alguien tendría que ayudarla a descifrar los complicados esquemas de las plantas mágicas que tenían que estudiar, a memorizar las quince maneras de calmar a un geranio colmilludo. Podía haber escogido a Frank Longbottom, compañero en Gryffindor de séptimo año y aspirante a auror, a quien se le daban maravillosamente bien las plantas, pero lo escogió a él. Y Severus se odió a sí mismo al comprender que no había sabido corresponder al voto de confianza de Lily.

El verano que siguió al quinto curso fue el más triste de su vida. Desde que empezó en Hogwarts no había pasado un verano sin jugar con Lily, sin hacer los deberes con ella, sin las galletas de su madre, sin ir de compras al Callejón Diagon. Ni siquiera sin escaparse por las noches al Caldero Chorreante, y volver a casa en el Autobús Noctámbulo, del que se bajaban dando tumbos, apoyándose el uno en el otro y riéndose de tonterías, efectos de demasiada cerveza de mantequilla.

A partir de entonces todo serían miradas frías. No lo miraba con odio, sino con compasión y cierto desdén. Severus sabía lo que Lily pensaba: que fue un cobarde por no atreverse a defender a su amiga sangre sucia, que antepuso mantener las apariencias a su amistad. El valor era algo muy apreciado en la casa Gryffindor, de manera que la chica lo consideró indigno de su amistad. Estaba en su pleno derecho, después de todo. Severus había dejado que la razón le ganase a su corazón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Well, you can fall for chains of silver, you can fall for chains of gold__  
You can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

Oscurece ya. Severus sigue caminando por la orilla del lago, sumido en sus recuerdos, y no repara en la pareja que viene en dirección contraria. Desde hace un par de años prácticamente todo su curso lleva sufriendo los temibles subidones de hormonas, y después de los estresantes ÉXTASIS, debería haber previsto que muchos aprovecharían para dar rienda suelta a su lujuria y descargar la tensión acumulada durante los exámenes.

Deprimido como está, aunque su gesto siga tan impasible como siempre, no ha reconocido a la alta y delgada silueta a la que flanquea una más bajita y sinuosa. Ellos tampoco parecen reparar en él, pues pasan a su lado entre risitas y bromas sensuales a media voz. El chico lleva un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, y justo a medio metro de distancia la luna arranca un destello a sus gafas. Es James Potter. Y eso, inevitablemente, significa que la chica que va a su lado, cogida de su cintura y despeinándole el pelo, es Lily. Suposición que un instante después, al pasar ellos junto a él, queda confirmada gracias al aroma a vainilla que emana su cabello. No se detienen, no lo han reconocido.

_You promised me everything, you promised me thick and thin__  
Now you just say, "Oh, Romeo, yeah, you know  
I used to have a scene with him"_

Que lo odiaba. Claro. Pues en séptimo dejó de odiarle, al parecer. O tal vez en sexto. Siendo Lily la alumna más brillante en Pociones además de Severus, Prefecta y Premio Anual, era la que más dispuesta estaría a ayudar a algún compañero menos dotado para la asignatura. Potter quería ser auror, y aunque había conseguido un Supera las Expectativas en su TIMO, las pociones no eran lo suyo. Al menos había una asignatura en la que Severus era mejor que él. Pero después del desafortunado incidente junto al lago, Lily no quería seguir sentándose a su misma mesa en esa clase, y formó pareja con Potter, ya que eran los dos únicos Gryffindor interesados en hacer el ÉXTASIS de esa asignatura.

Severus pasó de adorar las clases de Pociones a detestarlas al ver que la hostilidad de Lily hacia James iba desapareciendo rápidamente. Sin sus amigos para cubrirle las espaldas, el chico tuvo que pedir ayuda a Lily para evitar que la mazmorra saltase por los aires, algo que ella pareció encontrar encantador. Hubo días en los que se peleaban por a quién le tocaba utilizar la daga de plata, pero Potter se hacía perdonar con alguna de sus caritas de cachorrito apaleado. Severus tuvo que contener más de una vez las ganas de vomitar en su caldero.

Pero recordaría con un odio especial la mañana que siguió a su último Halloween en Hogwarts. Él se había quedado en el castillo junto con Mulciber y Avery, gastándoles siniestras bromas a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Disfrutaba de la sensación de poder que le daba atemorizar a alguien, no importaba que tuviera once años y apenas supiera mantener la varita derecha. Había sido una noche agotadora, pero divertida, y mientras reponían fuerzas en el Gran Comedor, Severus vio a Lily entrar a desayunar, _cogida del brazo_ de James Potter. La cosa no acabó ahí, sino que tuvo que soportar el espectáculo de ver a Potter servirle zumo a Lily con galantería, y untarle las tostadas con mantequilla, untándose su propia nariz en el proceso. Lily encontró eso muy gracioso, y le limpió la mantequilla de un cariñoso lametón. Pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando él cogió un copo de maíz del cuenco de Lily, lo lanzó al aire y consiguió cazarlo al vuelo con la boca, y pillando a la chica desprevenida, le estampó un beso en los labios. En circunstancias normales, esto ya habría sacado a Severus de sus casillas; se habría levantado y arrojado una maldición sobre el chulo de Potter. Pero fue aún peor cuando Lily se cogió de su cuello y profundizó el beso. Pronto los dos desaparecieron bajo la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que la profesora McGonagall , que pasaba por allí camino de su despacho, los riñó. Severus se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor gruñendo, aferrando su varita y conteniendo las ganas de echarles un maleficio.

Aquella noche, mientras Severus se hallaba solo sentado ante la chimenea de la Sala Común de Slytherin, trabajando en otro hechizo de su invención, maldijo a James Potter por arrebatarle lo único que le importaba. Ahora más que nunca habría dado lo que fuera por tener a Lily a su lado. Se avecinaba el momento de entrar al servicio de Lord Voldemort, y Severus dudaba como nunca había dudado de la pureza de sangre, y de las ideas sobre los muggles. Porque por mucho que odiase a su padre, al fin y al cabo se casó con su madre, de manera que en algún momento debió de quererla. Y Lily venía de una familia muggle; sus padres eran la prueba viviente de que los no-magos no eran malos en absoluto.

Pero lo que más deseaba en el mundo era besarla. ¡Merlín, su reino por un solo beso de Lily! La había besado una vez, era cierto. Cuando tenían doce años, en el único partido de quidditch que Potter perdió en todos los años que jugó en Hogwarts. Eran los tiempos en los que Lily lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y Severus la veía más guapa cada día.

Ravenclaw iba perdiendo por cien puntos, y en un alarde de juego sucio más propio de Slytherin, un golpeador lanzó una bludger con muy mala leche directa a la cabezota de Potter, quien por aquel entonces era el jugador más joven del equipo. Lo derribó de su escoba, provocando que los otros seis aterrizasen a su lado y dejasen de prestar atención al partido. Lily se rió estruendosamente y se abrazó a Severus; él se quedó sin aliento un momento. La miró a los ojos, rió también y le dio un rápido beso en los labios, mientras a su alrededor medio Ravenclaw celebraba la victoria.

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry__  
I said, "I love you like the stars above, "I love you till I die"_

Lily nunca le devolvió el beso. Se quedó mirándolo sorprendida un instante, después enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y bajó corriendo las escaleras de las gradas para encontrarse con sus amigas.

Severus quiso decir algo, algo que la retuviera y lo dejara explicarse. Pero las palabras se le quedaron atravesadas en la garganta, y decidió que desde entonces sus sentimientos iban a ser exclusivamente suyos. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió poner su boca sobre la de ella.

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song__  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

Por fortuna, Lily no mencionó el incidente en el campo de quidditch, y siguió tratándolo con la familiaridad habitual. Severus se lo agradeció; bastante tenía con su propia conciencia llamándolo estúpido e insensible sesenta veces al día como para tener que aguantar a Potter si alguien llegaba a enterarse. Reservó su cariño hacia Lily para cogerle las manos y calentárselas los días que hacía frío, recogerle el cabello rojo cuando la chica se despeinaba en clase de Pociones, y los esporádicos abrazos cuando se despedían antes de las vacaciones o cuando se reencontraban.

_I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you__  
Can't do anything except be in love with you_

A pesar de todo, el amor no correspondido no murió, sino que se hizo más fuerte dentro de él, instalándose a la altura del pecho, formando un apretado nudo. Y aunque con los años se conocieron mejor y se hicieron los mejores amigos, Severus pensó que mataría a quien se atreviera a salir con Lily. A los dieciséis años, cuando se plantó frente al retrato que guardaba la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, dispuesto a rogarle perdón de rodillas si hacía falta, supo que haría lo que fuera por Lily. Cualquier cosa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_And all I do is miss you and the way we used to be__  
And all I do is keep the beat, and the bad company_

Y ahora, a la orilla del lago, mientras contempla a Potter besar a Lily, como si ella fuera una copa llena de zumo de calabaza y él no pudiera saciarse jamás, a Severus vuelve a dolerle el nudo en el pecho, como no le había dolido desde Halloween.

Extraña a Lily. Como nunca la había echado de menos. Extraña su risa cantarina, la manera adorable en la que decía palabrotas cuando se equivocaba de ingrediente en pociones, su olor a vainilla, su habilidad para sacar lo mejor de cada persona. En una época Severus hubiera querido creerla, creer que él no era como el resto de los Slytherin. Al fin y al cabo, Lily ha conseguido sacar lo mejor que Severus tiene para dar: su amor.

Pero ahora, viéndola besar a Potter con dedicación, como si se hubiera pasado esos siete años esperando hacerlo, se imagina mil y una maneras de torturar al chico, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior, y sabe que después de todo, será un mortífago en breve. A esas alturas, es inevitable.

_And all I do is kiss you, through the bars of a rhyme__  
Juliet, I'd do the stars with you any time_

Mientras se da la vuelta para marcharse al castillo, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, piensa que no desea tener a Lily para él, al contrario que Potter. Se hubiera conformado con un beso. Y sabe que si Lily le propusiera fugarse con ella a las tres de la mañana, lo haría sin dudar ni un instante. Para que luego lo llamen cobarde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ha llegado el último día en el colegio. Severus recoge sus cosas y las mete en el baúl con una tristeza mal disimulada, que no pasa desapercibida a sus compañeros de habitación.

-No estarás poniéndote sentimental, ¿verdad, Snape?-Avery sonríe; su sonrisa es escalofriante, malvada. Es la misma que pone cuando tortura a una sangr… a una chica de origen muggle.

-No.-Severus siempre es así, parco en palabras. O sarcástico. No conoce término medio, salvo cuando hablaba con Lily. Y quizás también con Narcisa Black. Mantuvieron un breve romance dos años atrás, durante el verano entre el quinto curso y el sexto, cuando Severus intentaba olvidarse de Lily a toda costa. Narcisa entendió su necesidad, y su corazón roto, y pese a ser cinco años mayor que él, no tuvo ningún problema para iniciarlo en los misterios del amor carnal, en un acto de rebeldía prematrimonial, según sus propias palabras.

-Pues tío, yo voy a echar de menos a todos esos renacuajos. No sé cómo vamos a divertirnos sin ellos-Mulciber también sonríe de manera siniestra; seguro que está recordando la última vez que salieron a asustar a los alumnos de cursos inferiores. Acorralaron a dos chicos de sexto en uno de los baños del séptimo piso y… Severus siente un escalofrío al recordar. Ha cogido una foto de Lily y él en una de las cenas del Club de las Eminencias. La chica parece haber adivinado sus pensamientos desde la foto y lo mira con severidad. O quizás tenía ese gesto de verdad porque Potter también fue invitado a aquella cena y se puso junto a ella para sacarse la foto.

_Juliet, when we made love, you used to cry__  
I said, "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die"  
_  
-Habrá diversión de sobra cuando salgamos de aquí.-responde Severus sin mirarlos. Sacude su varita y todas sus cosas vuelan a su baúl, donde se colocan ordenadamente. Se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación, asqueado de sí mismo y de lo que pensaría Lily de él si supiera lo que hicieron dos noches antes, después de haberla visto darse el lote con Potter sobre una mesa del Gran Comedor durante la fiesta de graduación. Fue su manera de desfogarse.

No se despide de Avery y Mulciber. Sabe que los verá frente a los carruajes en un rato. Y ellos están acostumbrados a sus silencios taciturnos, lo suficiente para saber que no deben preguntar ni molestarlo cuando entra en uno de ellos.

_There's a place for us, you know the movie song__  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_

Sale de las mazmorras sin mirar bien a dónde va, y tampoco es que le importe mucho. Necesita despedirse de ese lugar, el único donde ha sido aceptado. El único donde ha tenido amigos, si exceptuamos a Lily, quien ya no quiere seguir siendo su amiga.

_A lovestruck Romeo, he sings the streets of serenade__  
Laying everybody low with a love song that he made_

Sube, sube hacia el hall. La mayoría de alumnos de séptimo rondan por allí, despidiéndose del lugar y de los compañeros, pues en un tren sería difícil darse un abrazo grupal como lo está haciendo la clase de séptimo de Hufflepuff al completo. Severus sigue su camino, sin que nadie lo llame para despedirse. Va hacia las puertas de roble. Ha sido un estúpido al pensar que tal vez… y se queda de piedra al ver a dos chicas hablando en el vano de la puerta principal, abierta de par en par hacia los terrenos bañados por el sol de junio.

-Escríbeme todas las semanas.-ruega una chica de pelo oscuro, Hestia Jones o algo así, de Ravenclaw. Está abrazando a Lily.-El Club de Encantamientos no será lo mismo sin ti.

-Lo haré.-promete ella.-Y ya sabes que puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.-sonríe, y Severus se queda como atontado donde está. Antes Lily también le sonreía así a él. Las dos chicas vuelven a abrazarse brevemente, y después Hestia sale por la puerta principal a reunirse con un grupito de amigas que la esperan a medio camino de los carruajes. Lily la sigue con la mirada, y se dispone a marcharse, cuando otra voz femenina la llama desde las escaleras.

-¡Lily!- ahora es Marlene McKinnon, que baja las escaleras de mármol a toda prisa. Son compañeras de clase en Gryffindor.-No irás a marcharte sin despedirte de mí, ¿verdad?

-Pero si nos vamos a ver en el tren.-Lily abraza a Marlene con el mismo cariño con el que abrazaba a Hestia. Y mientras Severus contempla la escena embobado, recibe un codazo en las costillas. Mira a su alrededor, y descubre a Sirius Black y James Potter que se dirigen hacia las dos chicas. Black gira la cabeza y le sonríe con malicia. Severus no cree que se pueda odiar más a alguien.

-¿En el tren?-replica Marlene, ajena al intercambio de hostilidades-Como si fuera a ser posible hablar contigo, sabiendo que vas a tener la lengua más tiempo dentro de la boca de James que de la tuya propia.-Lily se pone del mismo color que su cabello, de una manera adorable, mientras que el imbécil de Potter sólo se ríe y pasa un brazo por la cintura de su… _novia_.

-Vamos, Marlene, que sabemos que te vas a pasar todo el viaje en nuestro compartimento.-intercede Black-Os esperamos en los carruajes, chicas.-arranca a Potter de los brazos de Lily y se lo lleva, prácticamente a rastras, a los terrenos del castillo. Es la mejor idea que ha tenido Black en los siete años que lleva en Hogwarts. Marlene abraza una vez más a Lily. Y por encima del hombro de su compañera, Lily ha visto a Severus por fin, plantado en una esquina, tratando de pasar desapercibido, con el mismo aire desamparado que tenía el día que lo conoció en el parque.

-Vamos, Marlene, ve con ellos. Iré enseguida.-Lily cabecea vagamente hacia las escaleras. Marlene sonríe, da media vuelta y sale por las puertas de roble.

_Finds a convenient streetlight, steps out of the shade_

-Severus.-Lily camina hacia él con una ligera sonrisa.

-Lily.-Severus nota la boca seca. Dos años sin hablarse y ya no sabe cómo tratarla. Pero sabe que está mil veces más guapa que después de los TIMOs. La chica le tiende una mano solemnemente.

-Hasta la vista.-se la estrecha. Severus no retira la suya, disfrutando del breve contacto con la mano de ella, pues sabe que probablemente no habría otra ocasión. Como Lily dijo, cada uno ya ha escogido su camino.

-Sí.-se sueltan. Los ojos de Lily están llenos de tristeza, quizás por los buenos tiempos pasados en aquel castillo; quizás, quiere creer Severus, por la amistad perdida. La chica se aclara la garganta y se dispone a marcharse. Desde los terrenos se escucha la voz de Potter llamándola. Severus le dedica una de sus miradas fulminantes, a la que Potter responde con un gesto grosero.

-Cuídate, Sev.-la chica sonríe de medio lado, y comienza a andar hacia la puerta, mientras el pesado de su novio sigue llamándola. Severus tiene que hacer algo, y ya. Camina hacia ella.

-Eh, Lils.-mira alrededor, por suerte no hay ningún Slytherin por allí. Duda de que alguno tenga amigos en otras casas de quienes se quiera despedir. Lily se vuelve y alza las cejas, interrogante.

_ Says something like, "You and me, babe, how about it?"_

-Si algún día te cansas de él…-curva sus labios en algo que espera que parezca una sonrisa, y no la declaración de amor que en realidad es. Lily menea la cabeza y sonríe, pero sigue caminando hacia las puertas de roble, hacia su eterno rival.

-Adiós, Sev.-se despide de él con la mano desde la puerta, y baja las escaleras directamente a los brazos de Potter. Mientras la observa marchar, cogida del brazo de su archienemigo, Severus siente que algo se le rompe por dentro. Que una parte de su corazoncito Slytherin se la lleva una Gryffindor. Esa casa llena de hijos de muggles y traidores a la sangre. Esa casa en la que ser un bravucón es lo más importante. Lily reúne ambas características, y muchas más para ser el polo opuesto a Severus. Es dulce, amable y cariñosa, extrovertida y simpática. Lo suficiente como para formar una estupenda pareja con James Potter. Su némesis, aquél que alimenta un odio tan legendario como el de los Montesco y los Capuletto en la obra del gran Shakespeare.

Irónico, lo que la vida le hace a uno. Mira que terminar citando escritores muggles…

* * *

_Y hasta aquí. Todos sabemos lo que viene después: la profecía, el chivatazo, la traición de Sev a Voldemort... etc. Que conste que Severus Snape no es santo de mi devoción, ni siquiera después de HP7 ha conseguido caerme bien. Y me ha costado un poquito meterme en su piel, gracias a mi beta Sanju que me ha devuelto al camino recto xDD. Me he salido un poco del James/Lily para enseñarlo desde el punto de vista de Severus. Creo que en su situación, muchos habríamos reaccionado igual, a pesar de pecar de rencorosos. Espero que os haya gustado =)._

_Como siempre, los tomatazos, vociferadores, ramos de flores y ranas de chocolate vía review, por favor. Que me hacen mucha ilusión, contengan lo que contengan. =P  
_


End file.
